


raindrops (an angel cried)

by Heights_trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heights_trash/pseuds/Heights_trash
Summary: :)i hope you liked it!





	raindrops (an angel cried)

(when raindrops fell)

it was raining the day you left for kerberos.

god, i wish you had just listened to me.

(down from the sky

the day you left me)

i didn't believe them at first.

then, they played the audio.

the audio of you and your crew's screams.

screams as your ship crashed.

screams as i realized the thing i've been waiting for, waiting for years takashi, was never going to return.

(an angel cried)

tears. tears as i realized that takashi shirogane, my takashi, was dead.

and we would never get to bury your body.

all we would bury was dirt.

(oh, she cried)

i had to tell keith that you died.

i had to break his already fragile heart.

that was mended because of you, takashi.

i wish that i could unhear keith's screams and sobs.

i wish i could say i've moved on.

(an angel cried)

that's why i agreed to be a fighter pilot for the galaxy garrison.

so i could see you.

where are you, takashi?

where did you go?

(she cried)

shiro walked into the garrison building.

while iverson gave a tour of the improved-war-shelter garrison, they passed by the memorials.

shiro studied the plaques, until one caught his eye.

Adam W.

adam?

adam, shiro's fiance, was dead?

it wasn't true.

it couldn't be true.

"no, it can't be true," shiro exclaimed.

silence.

"it isn't true, is it? this is just some cruel joke. adam isn't dead. he can't be dead, we were supposed to get married, and have kids, and grow old, and and-,"

"captain shirogane, unfortunately, he is dead. the road to victory is not made without sacrifice. please do not let this interfere with the war we're fighting," sanda dully stated.

"can i please have a minute?," shiro quietly asked.

"of course," iverson said.

everyone except shiro left the room.

"adam, i'm so sorry, please forgive me, god why was i so stupid!"

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> i hope you liked it!


End file.
